Boris the Wolf
:This article is for the character. For the location at which he is located in Chapter 1, see Boris' Room. , also simply known as Boris, is a cartoon character starring in "Sheep Songs" from Bendy's show. From in-game, his deceased-self appears in Chapter 1 from Bendy and the Ink Machine, and appears alive at the end of Chapter 2. Background Description Boris is a tall, cartoon anthropomorphic wolf character wearing white overalls with a few patches. He also wears black boots and a pair of white gloves. He is cheerful-looking and sports rosy cheeks, freckles from the muzzle, and long ears. Like other cartoon characters, he has Pac-Man styled eyes. From in-game, he is tied to an operation table with straps in the small room, deceased. His chest is cut open, with his heart and lungs taken out while exposing ribs. His eyes are X-shaped, giving the cartoonish signal that Boris is actually dead. While he's back alive in Chapter 2, it is assumed that the slit from his stomach is sewn back together. Boris also has a nice fat ass Personality Coming soon. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Not much is known about Boris so far, however, his dead corpse can be found inside a small room where he is tied to an operation table. His appearance does not affect gameplay. Once the Ink Machine is activated after completing the puzzle, if Henry goes back to the room where Boris's corpse is located, his body appears to squirt ink infinitely to the floor from the slit where his heart should be. He is later revived in the next chapter. Chapter 2: The Old Song Near the end of Chapter 2 Boris is seen walking up to Henry seemingly from nowhere after knocking over a can of Bacon Soup. It is currently unknown if he is to be a threat towards Henry or not, as the game suddenly cuts to the credits before interaction is made. Chapter 3 Coming Soon... Trivia * Boris' overall appearance seems to be a parody of the Disney character Goofy. ** He also has some similarities with Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog from the Disney universe. ** Boris could also be based on the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. Both are wolves and wear similar-looking overalls. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became the character Goofy. * As suggested by the theory of the Ink Machine being able to bring cartoon characters to life with ink, it could explain how Boris physically exists. * As hinted by Henry's quote as soon as entering Boris's room, it is possible that Joey Drew previously killed and operated on Boris. * The incision in his chest is one of the wrench's possible locations. * In Chapter 2, it is possible that Boris has been possessed or possesses Joey Drew or a different employee, this explaining how he is dead in Chapter 1 but alive in Chapter 2. * Strangely, Sammy is wearing the same overalls that Boris has. * His beta model looks very different and less detailed, being slightly taller with a lack of rosy cheeks and freckles, no overalls or gloves, and possesses at least four ribs. The slit from his stomach is a Y-shaped incision. Instead of being tied down with straps, he is fastened with buckles. ** There is an error where the top areas of Boris' shoes are clipping through the operation table. * From his poster, Boris has a bushy tail. In Chapter 2, however, his tail is noticeably missing. Reference Gallery 2017-04-18.png|Boris' corpse from the updated Chapter 1. Dead Boris In Room.png|Boris' older model on an operation table, notice the difference in the way he is held onto it. BorisSide.jpg|The old side view of Boris' corpse. BorisPoster.png|Boris as seen in his poster for "Sheep Songs". 35.png|Boris, walking into Henry's view near the end of Chapter 2. BorisTheAdorable.gif|Boris walking into the room at the end of Chapter 2. Capture.PNG|Boris at the end of Chapter 2. Category:Characters Category:Cartoons